


Saying Goodbye

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Get Your Words Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: The result of a Flash Fic exercise.





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The result of a Flash Fic exercise.

He knew that this was a very chicken thing to do, but it was becoming clear to him that this influx of emotions was going to cost him everything he cared about. No aid would be coming to him to make all of this right. The complicated ballet he danced between emotions and practical, logical thinking would cause him to commit an act that would forever destroy him. It was an art form, really, how he still managed to keep his feelings hidden. Pale light began to appear in the eastern sky and he knew it was time for him to go. Fighting tears, he reached out to touch the dark, thistle-soft hair of the sleeping man; his heartbeat like a sonic boom in his ears as he forced himself out the door. The result of his forbidden feelings was that now they must be forever parted.


End file.
